


The Root

by We_Are_Espada



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_Espada/pseuds/We_Are_Espada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an original story and takes place in both modern day and the future with real locations around the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Root

N: Our story starts in the year 2015 but to keep the confusion at a minimum lets rewind a bit shall we. in the middle of a cold windy night in the heart of New York city, Manhattan time is 2:34am December 16th,2002

Drake: *abruptly wakes from his sleep* I know what i want to do next.....Immortality

N: As soon as our mysterious man says this he lunges from his bed in a frenzy and without a moments notice he began assembling papers, notebooks and a small silver canister that illuminated his dark, barren hotel room into his bag and leaves his room in a rush.

Drake: Okay let me start making some calls *immediately begins to make phone call after phone call without a break as he descends down an almost endless set of stairs in a somewhat mumbled voice*

Doorman: where are you going sir ???

Drake: Out....here now move out of my way *gives the man money as he exits the hotel room into the cold dark streets of New York without a trace as he becomes engulfed by the night*

N: Now we skip ahead ten years from that night that set in motion a chain of events this world wasn't yet ready for.

Drake: Team gather around *people begin to circle around him* As scientists, no, as Pioneers I'm proud to announce that Project Tomorrow is complete. Now all we need are some willing test subjects *begins to smile*

N: As our young friend and his team celebrate such a milestone in the world of science, he begins to send out many dead robotic like men that tower like giants with suits. with only one sole purpose find and bring as many women as you can, here, using any means necessary just don't get caught. As he then laughs his small army of henchman leave within the blink of an eye almost as if they were never there to begin with.

Drake: *staring up at the ceiling drowning out all noise in a nostalgic feeling* After 10 long years my work will finally come to fruition *as he smiles into the empty white space of his lab*

N: Now we focus our attention towards a simple little bar crowded with women for the taking. Time is 10:52pm December 17th,2012

Women #1: I....*hiccup* need a man that's loyal dammit!!!! *slams bottle onto the table*

Women #2: Damn *hiccup* straight preferably one that's rich *hiccup*

N: As the two women stumble upon each other talking about their problems two of drakes henchman approach them.

Henchman #1: How would you ladies like to become rich ?

Women #2: well hello *hiccup* there handsome my name is *hiccup* Mai Fujusaki and my friend her......

Women #1: *interrupts Mia* I can introduce myself *fixes her clothing* hello my name is Eva Helheim.... so what's this about becoming rich?

Henchman #2: We would like to offer each of you...

Mia: *interrupts* Well looks like tall dark and handsome can speak too...

Henchman #2: *Places brief case onto the table* listen we are serious *Opens brief case to show women millions*

Eva: And what exactly do we have to do in return *grabs Henchman #1 by the thigh* 

Henchman #2: To come on a little ride with us * shows his hand towards the exit of the bar where a limousine is waiting for them outside*

Mia: Alright just let us gather our things and we'll be right out 

Eva: *whispers to Mai* i don't trust these guys Mai 

Mia: Don't worry they seem nice *hiccup* we'll be fine *turns her attention towards the two men waiting by the exit* Okay boys we have our things lets go!

N: As the two women are escorted out of the bar and into the cold noisy streets of New York they begin to enter the limousine.

Henchman #1: Ladies first *opens the door for both of them to enter*

Mia: Why thank you. *enters the limousine* wow its pretty nice in here......*drops to the floor of the limousine*

Eva: What did you do to her *turns back to see an emotionless face from Henchman #1* let me go!...*is slammed unconscious into the limousine*

Henchman #1: The targets are being rough, back to the lab 

Radio: Affirmative 

N: The two men drive off into the night without a noise or a witness in sight. They suddenly stop at what seems to be an ordinary office building. As the two men enter the building with the women on their shoulders they are greeted by a tall man standing at 6'3 with silver spiky hair standing 15 feet away with enthusiasm almost glowing at the two men as they are washed away by this young mans ocean blue eyes as he stares at them full of life and all they can see is his white trench coat. This young man is known as Drake, the man who has begun to set the gears of change into affect.

Drake: Your late 

(Both) Henchman: sir we...

N: Before the two were able to finish their sentence all they can see is a silver streak get behind them. They are both immediately struck with fear by a man who is a dwarf in comparison to them.

Drake: You know i don't like to be kept waiting *puts hands back into pockets*

(Both) Henchman: But sir....*their vision begins to aim towards the floor before they could even turn around they notice they have been separated from their bodies as their heads hit the floor*

Drakes: Idiots, I swear *catches both women as the decapitated heads of the two giants began to fall unleashing a fountain of blood* lets begin *grins widely as he licks the drop of blood from the corner of his mouth. Then suddenly disappears within the next instant*

Mia: *begins to regain consciousness remembering what happened and with a sudden gasp* where am I, wait i can't feel my body *notices the restraints on her naked body, quickly begins to search the room with her eyes to see Eva in the same situation* Where the FUCKKK AM I DAMMIT!!! *begins to yell as hard as she can as her screams echo into the white barren room*

Eva: *begins to wake from the sound of Mia's screaming* uhhh...*as she opens her eyes she welcomed to a bright stinging light* Mia, Mia where are you ??* notices she cant move her body. As the cold metal table is touching her she realizes she's naked with restraints, also remembering what had happened before awaking again* 

N: Both women's tables suddenly began turning to have them both face what seemed to be a glass wall in a giant white empty room. Then they begin to hear a strange voice coming from behind the glass wall.

Drake: *in a joyful tone* Hello..is this thing on *a fellow scientist whispers to him* okay, so its this button. *clears throat* Hey hey hey, so how are you beautiful young ladies liking what we like to call the presidential sweet, i know its not the best room in the world but hey look on the bright side, you're both still alive. Hell out of the 48 previous test subjects I'm surprised that you both survived the surgery

Mia: What surgery and where are we *in a furious tone but is then stopped when she looks at her reflection and notices a scar going across her and Eva's entire stomach* what the hell did you do to us!!!!!!

Drake: Don't worry Mia and Eva, you both are fine now, that's like soo old news. Okay...

Eva: *interrupts drake* How do you know our names ?? *looking directly at the glass wall in front of them with a straight face trying to hide how terrified she is*

Drake: Well i have to remember all of those who sacrifice themselves to help me achieve my goal. Now to answer Mia's question all I did was plant my genetically modified sperm cells into both of you so that you can bear my children. which I have to say looks pretty damn good for new borns.

N: Mia and Eva both shocked at the news they just received Mia began to bust out into a rage of emotions while Eva who was fragile at heart and mind felt as if her life just slipped away from her within the blink of an eye.

Mia: You monster you've kept us chained up like animals for your little experiments for the past nine months *turns to look at Eva who is still trying to process what she just heard*

Drake: Now Now, don't worry you haven't been here that long its only been a week and our baby boys are looking pretty healthy. wanna hear and see them *brings up a monitor in front of them showcasing the two new borns*

Mia: *shocked to see two actual babies that look similar to her and Eva* You monster those aren't kids those are monsters created from your sick games *turns to look at Eva once again whose just shocked staring at the floor by this point*

Drake: Hey now don't say that about our kids they have feelings to ya know *tickles the two babies in front of the camera* see that's both your mommies. now of course I waited for you two to wake up for something important *clears throat* what should we name our kids???

Mia: Are you fucking serious right now...

Drake: *cuts Mia off* OK so because i think its only fair they're gonna have both your last names, so Mia I was thinking that our son should be named Koji Fujisaki, so whatt'ya think?

Mia: Fuck you and let us go dammit!!!!!

Drake: Ok I like the feed back I'll take that as a yes, you like it. now Eva what should our son's name gonna be???

Eva: *Snapping back into reality* Joseph...Joesph Helheim

N: Mia shocked at what she just heard, turns to Eva to only see a broken shell of what her friend once was as her sanity slipped away. It was at this moment that Mia realized that all hope of leaving had dissipated into a nothing more then a dream>

Drake: Joesph Helheim... I like it, that sounds good *notices little joseph giggle to hearing his new name* see Eva he loves the name you've given him, and his mother's voice. *smiling greatly at the camera*

Eva: *feeling happy as her son opens his eyes to see the emerald green/blue in his adorable innocent eyes* Whats your name ??

Drake: My name...oh shit I'm sorry I never introduced myself properly. My name is Drake, as for my last name i never knew my parents so i don't have one.

Eva: Raise our son to be big and strong *begins to cry tears of joy*

Drake: *blushing and smiling* don't worry Eva, I'll make sure our boy comes out big and strong...

N: As the two converse so seamlessly, Mia begins to cry as she looks back at the life, the friends, the family, the hopes and dreams she had before this man took everything away from her in an instant.

Mia: *Turns to Eva* Eva why are talking to this man? He took everything away from us *Eva keeps her sight on her son* dammit Eva look at me *as tears begin to flow down her face Eva turns back towards Mia smiling* Eva why are you smiling? He's gonna kill us!!!!

Eva: Unlike you, I never had much, all I wanted in life was a son that I could love and take care of. I have finally been blessed with one. So I want to cherish what little time I have left to see my son *still crying tears of joy as she smiles towards Mia* 

Mia: *With one final breathe* I hope your dream is ruined and those things you call children burn in hell with you...*begins to cry and scream* YOU FUCKING MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!

Drake: *sighs* well I guess this is goodbye Mia and my sweet Eva *looks at the two baby boys * say good bye to your mommies *grabs babies hands to wave at the camera* 

N: As those last words were said the monitor went black and sound from behind the glass wall had completely dissipated. Mia began looking up at the ceiling wondering how did she deserve such a cruel fate. Then moments later a ticking began to echo through out the white barren room. Drake appeared on the monitor once more.

Drake: I forgot to mention that you both are bombs now, so have fun with that *turns off all audio to the white room and yells at his workers in the room* LIGHT 'EM UP BOYS!!!!!

Scientist #1: But sir we could continue to use them for further experiments. It is fascinating how they easily survived the surgery in tact

Drake: *in a serious and now deadly tone as he stares at the scientist who questioned him* I"m tired of those two women bitching, we don't need them anymore and if you ever....EVER question me again then we wont need you anymore either.

Scientist #1: *Trembling with fear as he stutters* Sss.ooo..rrryyy sir i'll never do it again 

N: With those final words and the push of a button, both women imploded leaving blood stains all across the room almost like an abstract painting across the walls. 

Drake: *walking away* make sure to clean up that mess, I have to put my boys to sleep. They've had one hell of a day *walks out the room carrying the two babies in each of his arms* 

N: As he walked away all the other scientists felt a sense of awe as they looked at the back of a man that not only seemed like a lovable father in their eyes as he held his two sons. But they also felt as though they were looking at an idol almost like a legend himself. While Drake walked away, everyone knew whether in front of him or behind him that he was meant for great things and that he himself is a man of power and now that his project had been proven successful, he is now only one step away from becoming what this world has only ever talked and believed in. And that, is A GOD, as he shepherded mankind into his own future. Now we ourselves are at the door to begin our current story that takes places only 3 years after this glorious yet tragic night.


End file.
